mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RandomDude101
Welcome to mah Talk Page! Fire Emblem RP Hello Hi, i love the avatar! I see you like pokemon , i love it!! Questions If not, no. 3) Hello!!!}} }} TADASE!!! AND YOU MEAN NEURALMAN'S REQUEST!!! I WILL DO IT...EVENTUALLY }} WHAT???? }} }} A day to help EARTH! TEH PIC }} One less request on mah long list of requests!!!}} Hi Luke, Kickboxing come from Thailand! SSBB Pics Your Icon Sumaes01 23:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hope you like it!!! Modding Teh PC dat is MySims Hey Moo. But yes, you are correct...we have...a few openings at the moment. }} }} }} }} You has a brother?}} You'll be the lunch lad. Here's your uniform. *holds up an apron and a chef hat that both has the Blanky Electronics™ logo*}} }} YAY. Does you want me to tell you how I does it?}} Userboxes=HELP!!! OMG HAI Oh, uh...and sorreh about not seein' your message askin' about teh other way to make transparent stuff. I SHALL GIVE YOU A TUTORIAL NOW!!! First, you should get a place/area especially built for makin' transparent pics. :O I suggest using one of the house lots available to you in the gardens. Once you built ze outside of teh house (teh outside really don't matter, just make sumthin'), start on ze inside. Make an area in the house where you put a costume chest, mirror, changing booth, dresser, and stuff so you can change outfits to look like other Sims. Leave one side of the house completely empty of furniture and paint it a solid color. Here be mine. Uh...yes. So change into your desired character of choice. I will be using Mikaida. o.o Next, remember ze part of teh house that you painted a solid color? Repaint the whole solid part into a color that is nowhere on the character's outfit, face, or anythin'. Here's teh color I chose for Mikaida. It be nowhere on her as far as I know, so I shall use it. After painting it, get your character in front of the wall of ze solid colored part you just repainted and do whatevah pose you want in teh final pic (you may see here for a list of poses). Take the screenshot as your character performs the pose. Also, you need to be online to do teh emotions, so remember dat. NOW, IT IS TIME TO DO SOME MAGIC AND MAKE TEH IMAGE TRANSPARENT!!! Open up GIMP and get out your ugly character image. First of all, of course, is to click the Layers button on the image window and select Transparency, then "Add Alpha Channel". Then go and select the Color Select Tool. Using the color select tool, click somewhere on teh solid-colored walls (do not click anywhere on the character). Then open up the Edit menu and select Clear. Keep repeatin' this for teh whole area outside teh actual character and make it as clean of specks as possible. If you has done it right, you should get sumthin' like this: And then that's basically it. You can perform a double-check if you wish by creating a new layer and filling in a background under the character layer to see if there be any ugly specks and stuff left on it. YES, THAT BE ALL. Whew, another long post. o.o ANY QUESTIONS, MISTER RANDOMDUDEMAN???}} That's a first.}} }} Pic MYSIMS PC ONLINE Uh, does you wanna play sometime?}} FRIES ARE CALLED CHIPS IN THE UK!!! }} }} I dunno. I just found that on a random site. }} Omigosh Omigosh HI we got the same intrests. I tought I'd just point that outIbbyWonder6 02:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) MYSIMS PC!!! WHY DOESN'T IT WORK??? Is it possible that EA has closed down its MySims online servers...?}} CAN WE DOES SMART BOMB HIGH DAMAGE RATIO BATTLEZ??? }} REMEMBER TO TURN ON COMPUTERS WHEN IT IS YOUR TURN, AND UH...ALSO TURN ON TEH SMASH BALLZ AND TEH BUMPER!!!}} }} Also, your connection be glitchy at times. It sorta does some creepy pauses/lag at times. o.o;;}} PINEAPPLE TREES!!!" I can't brawl now, cuz I went to eat as well!!! I IS EATING PIZZA RIGHT NOW!!!}} MASHED POTATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEZ?! WITH GRAVY?!}} Do you have any specific preference for the font type and size and stuff for the text inside teh table?}} You can edit it at Template:RandomDude101 Talk Page Border. GRAVY IS WONDERFULISTIC. You no gusta? }} }} GRAVY MAKES TEH POTATOEZ MORE INTERESTING!!! Also, I cannot brawl for now, cuz me daddy stole teh TV to watch basketball. *sniffsniff* }} IT BE SPICEH...AND GOOOOD. What kinda gravy are you eatin'? Perhaps just that kind suxors.}} TH-THAT'S...THAT'S BLASPHEMY!!! IT'S MADNESS!!!}} Blaine!!! Yeah, me likes teh Blaineman. Huge fan, yo. Fav Sim. I was kind of upset that he wasn't in MySims Agents. Hopefully he'll be in MySims SkyHeros. So.... ja. ME LIKES PIE!!!! SpecialAgentKat 14:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, where did you see mah agent icon? So far, I did Blanky, Game-Fanatic, And HolHol. Wheeeeeeee!!! Wha.. Oh, yeah. I have something to do rite nao. I'm almost done, so I'll get to teh icon in say.... 30 minutes? And YAY!! U GAVE ME TEH FIRST REQUEST!! WOOOO!!! I HATE LADY GAGA!! SHE BE UGLY!!! ME LIKES PIE!! SpecialAgentKat 21:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I LIKE 2 TALK 2 U CUZ U FUNNY PERSON AHHHHH!!!! You cool. I gots yer new, not- suckish icon. It hard cuz teh glasses were mean. Dey look good on yer sim. BUT GET NEW ONES< CUZ YER GLASSES DONT LIKE ME GRRRR!!! I DONT LIKE THEM GRRR I MAD really I LIKE PIE!! SpecialAgentKat 00:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Blaine Hello, Randomdude101. I am called Count Blaine. You may call me Blaine. Oh, and I hear you are a fan of me? Count Blaine 15:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Listen to me, PiePerson! . }} }} COME BACK!!! I'M SO SORRY,PLEASE COM BACK TO MMY BLOG Zeus0 15:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Picture... thingy! RE:GOLDEN RETRIEVER!!!!! How do you know my results if I didn't actually take it myself...?}} I AM GENUINELY OFFENDED THAT YOU BELIEVE "PROCRASTINATOR" IS ONE OF MY PROMINENT TRAITS!!! Besides, it's not like I procrastinate all the time. }} Two, Questions. 1, Answer. Another Question. 2 Answers (I'm Confused )